


say something

by crateredcallisto



Series: Callisto's Klance Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateredcallisto/pseuds/crateredcallisto
Summary: i'm giving up on you
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Callisto's Klance Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631680
Kudos: 22





	say something

**Author's Note:**

> consolation is sought and given

The stars were beautiful tonight.

Their faint glistening was comforting in the aftermath of what was once the ultimate suffering of countless civilizations.

The only things to be heard this late were the chirping cicadas and the rustling of the juniberry flowers in the field.

Arms folded on the wooden railing and back hunched slightly, Lance gazed up at the night sky from his front porch on the family farm. Everyone inside was asleep, not once disturbed by Lance's footsteps as he crept from his room to the front door.

He'd spent some time searching the night sky, not particularly looking for anything, but now something caught his eye, kept him staring, calling his gaze back whenever he looked away.

It was a small pink star, shining in all of its ethereal glory. It twinkled and pulsed, almost as if trying to get his attention.

Looking up at it only reminded Lance of her.

He smiled. "Hey Allura."

"It's been awhile, huh? You probably know already, I mean, you know everything. But, things have been getting better, a lot better. Both out in space and in my heart."

"I know it's been a couple years, but I don't think I had ever truly let you go. Like, I'm always going to miss you, it would be weird if I didn't, but I guess I never fully accepted it."

"Keith has been visiting me a lot." Lance's expression softened at the mention of Keith. "He spends more time here than with the Blade."

"I— I love him, Allura, and he loves me. No offense, but I think I love him more than I loved you. Maybe because we've had more time? I don't know. Now that I look back, I'm pretty sure I loved him ever since this whole war shebang went down."

Lance's smile faltered.

"I know you're gone, and it's time for me to let you go, but I just need to ask one last thing. Are you okay with this? Me and Keith, I mean. Because I've been worrying about what you would think, and I would feel much better with an answer."

He waited.

The front door opened unexpectedly, causing Lance to flinch. He whipped around to see Keith worriedly standing there in his pajamas.

"Lance, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Lance relaxed. "Yeah, just looking at the stars."

Keith came to stand next to him, smiling. Slipping an arm around Lance's waist, Keith gazed up at the sky too.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"I guess. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't. The bed was just cold without you there." Keith nuzzled into Lance's side, the latter leaning into the touch. Keith closed his eyes and hummed contently.

Resting his head on top of Keith's, Lance looked up at the pink star one last time.

The star brightened and shone clearer than the rest of the stars, answering Lance's worries with a resounding _yes_.

Lance smiled even more, a few comforted tears of joy sparkling to life.

His grief could finally be put to rest.

_Thank you, Allura._

And, somewhere, a certain intergalactic space goddess smiled all-knowingly to herself.

_You're welcome, Lance._

**Author's Note:**

> hA YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE ANGST, DIDN'T YOU


End file.
